


Sleepflower

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Unreliable Narrator, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Your name is Dirk Strider, and this is the worst thing you've ever done.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Sleepflower

_It’s not too late to turn back,_ Dirk thinks. _You don’t have to do this._

But then he opens the door and sees Dave, and he knows that’s a lie. He can’t _not_ do this.

In the midst of a sweltering Texan summer night, Dave is sprawled mostly on top of the covers, only half a leg beneath the sheets. He looks so vulnerable while he sleeps, and so _pretty,_ his lightly tanned skin shining in the moonbeams that spill down from the skylight. He murmurs wordlessly in his sleep, voice softer than it ever is when he’s awake. Dirk takes a step forward, cock stirring against his thigh. Dave flops onto his back, exposing his groin, and Dirk takes in a sharp breath that’s only a whisper above audible. Dave’s cock is soft and small, but Dirk knows after he’d accidentally walked in on him jerking off once that Dave’s a pretty impressive grower.

The tips of his fingers trail up his inner thigh, and Dave shifts slightly. Dirk’s not worried; he knows Dave won’t be waking up any time soon.

All Dirk wants to do is _wreck_ him, to see him gasping for breath and sobbing beneath him, his bones fragile beneath his hands like a baby bird’s. His desire is not gentle; it’s dark and devouring, like a rot spreading from his core – the tiniest seed of interest that had exploded like a fungus’ fruiting body once Dave became older.

Dirk forces himself to reign in his lust. It’s hard, but he manages it; if there’s anything that he’s good at, it’s self-control. 

Sometimes, he thinks his attraction to Dave is another symptom of his narcissism. Everyone always comments on how similar they look, and when Dave unearthed a picture of Dirk as a teenager, he’d accused him of being a creep and sneaking photos of him before he looked closer and noticed the higher cheekbones and sharper line of his jaw.

Of course, Dirk _is_ a creep who sneaks photos of Dave, but he doesn’t know that.

He brushes a thumb through the sparse hair on Dave’s chest, and he doesn’t even twitch. Dirk lowers his head, tongue laving over Dave’s nipple, and _fuck_ once he starts touching him it’s so fucking hard to stop –

He swings his legs around Dave’s hips and kisses his neck, rutting against his thigh. Dirk moans lowly, cock swelling to full hardness. He grabs the jar of Vaseline he’d brought with him, slicking up his fingers and pushing his index finger through the tight ring of muscle at Dave’s entrance. He makes a tiny whimper in response, sphincter tightening reflexively around him. His finger curls, and Dave’s lips part, dick beginning to lengthen. Emboldened, Dirk adds another finger, continuing to massage his prostate, and Dave mewls quietly. His breathing is starting to accelerate, and he makes a pained little groan as Dirk adds another finger.

Dave makes another wordless whimper, and another, until they begin to coalesce into words. “Ah – f – fuck... _John...”_

Dirk snarls as rage rears up inside him in a way it hasn’t in years and years. He yanks his fingers from him, slathering his cock with Vaseline in a fevered, almost vicious motion, and slowly pushes inside him. Dave’s forehead furrows slightly, and Dirk pulls nearly all the way back out before slamming into him with as much force as he can muster.

And even with the amount of Ambien Dirk had slipped him, Dave can’t sleep through _that._

Dave screams, eyes flying open. “B-Bro?” he asks, voice still fuzzy with sleep. “Wha – what the f-“

Dirk’s hands clench almost involuntarily, fingernails making little half-moons in Dave’s skin. “Sleeping beauty’s finally awake, I see.”

“What are you _doing?”_ Dave’s voice is high and panicked, and Dirk doesn’t think he’s ever seen him with less control over his emotions. The full weight of what’s happening seems to filter through to Dave’s hazy mind, and he struggles in Dirk’s grasp.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily,” growls Dirk. “Do you know how fucking _long_ I’ve waited to plow that tight little ass of yours?”

“You’re sick,” sobs Dave. “You’re a sick fucking – _ah!”_ He throws his head against the pillow as Dirk tilts his hips so he’s hitting his prostate again, and Dave shivers, his bottom lip trembling.

“You were fucking loving it before,” Dirk snarls. “You were moaning like a two-cent whore when you thought it was _him –“_

“I said that out loud?” says Dave faintly.

“Yeah. You sure did.”

“Well I would rather he was fucking me than you,” Dave spits out. “You’re my fucking brother, and – “ He lets out a moan that’s now more pleasure than pain as Dirk continues to piston in and out of him, sucking deeply at his neck, and he feels Dave’s erection rubbing against his stomach.

“Say my name,” murmurs Dirk into his ear.

“I... no...”

Dirk pulls out, and Dave whines instinctively, self-hatred immediately flickering over his face. He swallows as his brother smirks down at him. “B-B...” He bites his lip. “Bro,” he finally gets out, desperation evident in his voice. “Please...”

“You sluts are all the same,” says Dirk. “You can resist all you want, but as soon as you get a cock in you, you start begging for it.”

A tear slips down Dave’s cheek. “Bro, please just...”

Taking pity on him, Dirk sheathes himself to the hilt inside him, and Dave howls. “Oh fuck, _Bro –“_

“Say my _name.”_

“Dirk!” screams Dave, and he realises with a sudden jolt that’s the first time Dave’s actually called him by his name. “ _Dirk –“_

“You like that?” hisses Dirk. “You like being violated by your big brother?”

“Oh fuck – I – I... God – _yes –_ what the fuck are you doing to me...” He clutches weakly at Dirk’s back.

“You’ve always wanted this, haven’t you? Did you lie awake at night jerking off about me, just hoping I’d come in and fuck you senseless?”

“N-no... I don’t... I-I...” Dave breaks off as Dirk’s hand wraps around his cock, pumping him in tandem with the thrusts of his hips. Dirk’s mouth crashes down on his, and then he nips hard at his lower lip, causing Dave to jerk backwards in pain. A hand goes to the back of his neck, pulling him in, and Dirk licks across his lip, a moan escaping him as the sharp tang of Dave’s blood bursts over his tongue. His whole body judders as he climaxes, hand speeding up on Dave’s cock, and Dave screams as his cum splashes over them. Dirk pulls out, admiring the trail of his seed spilling from Dave’s ass, tinged with just a trace of blood.

Dave’s crying softly, and Dirk kisses his forehead before pulling him into his arms, a sudden wave of affection – the right sort a brother should feel, for once – crashing through him. Dave’s arms wrap around him, cuddling him in a way he hasn’t done since he was a small child, and a stab of guilt suddenly goes through him. “You okay, lil man?” he murmurs, stroking his hand through Dave’s hair.

“Yeah,” says Dave shakily.

“I’m sorry, I know I – fuck, Dave, I shouldn’t have – did I hurt you?”

“Not – not really. A bit, but not – I don’t really hurt anymore. I... I liked it,” admits Dave, another sob wracking his body as he burrows his face into the junction where Dirk’s shoulder meets his neck.

“So why are you crying?” Dirk asks softly.

Dave sniffles, arms tightening around him. “Coupla reasons.”

“Wanna talk about it, lil bro?”

“It’s... I’ve always – I’ve always been attracted to you, but I’ve been so fucking terrified to admit that I have the hots for my own brother, and now – I can’t deny it – we can’t...”

“Do you regret it? I mean, our first time could have been gentle –“

“No,” says Dave quickly. “I liked it. I _loved_ it.” Dave had confessed his feelings a couple of days before after Dirk had overheard him moaning _Bro_ as he jerked it in the shower, and that confession had been quickly followed by another – that his deepest fantasy was for Dirk to force him, hold him down and violate him so it wasn’t _his_ fault, it was Dirk’s. “It’s just hard,” Dave mutters. “Admitting you have incestuous feelings for your big brother who raised you.”

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BITCH
> 
> this was actually supposed to be straight up non-con/extreme dub-con but at the last second i got all motherfuckin soppy and this happened


End file.
